What You Leave Behind
by The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom
Summary: The spouses of the four monarchs of Narnia meet, after the Penensies return unbeknownst to them to Spare Oom. LucyTumnus, OreiusSusan, PeterOC, EdmundOC . Please just give it a chance. I suck at summaries.
1. What You Leave Behind

**Title:** What you leave behind…

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel Of Doom

**Summery:** The spouses of the four monarchs of Narnia meet, after the Penensies return unbeknownst to them to Spare Oom. Lucy/Tumnus, Oreius/Susan, Peter/OC, Edmund/OC . Please just give it a chance. I suck at summaries.

**Authors Note:** I believe this is a one shot, just showing possibilities of what may have been left behind and why they may have been so desperate to return. However if I get at least five reviews asking for more, I will try to continue. Furthermore I know Susan and Oreius may be a very odd pairing to some, but I just thought it might be cute and all together interesting. Also, when it comes to the abilities of Human/Centaur/Faun relations in the bed room, just ignore it for now. I mean in Xena some woman married a centaur and had a baby so I figured what the hell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, nor any of C.S Lewis's great characters. Damn, can you imagine those royalties.

_**What You Leave Behind…**_

Tumnus and Oreius slowly entered the room, it was extremely late, yet all of Cair Paravel was awake and

moving quickly about. Throughout Narnia, beasts were searching. Looking everywhere, the mermaids of

the seas and griffons of the air had been sent with wordto far off lands. Embassies were in route to a

hundred nations of their world to search for the missing royals of Narnia. Both males were exhausted,

they slowly entered the large main seating room. Two beautiful young women sat, their eyes - one set

hazel, the other a light gray - stared at them as the two males entered the room. The centaur felt his

weary legs give out and he allowed himself to sit in front of the fire for the first time in two days. His

comrade's head drooped, answering the woman's unasked question. The women with the hazeleyes

stood, her deep crimson dress cascading around her, while her companion stayed seated, studying her

dark gray dress and its golden patterns as if all the secrets of Narnia were held within their weaving.

"You men should get to sleep, you can continue the search tomorrow. I am sure we will find them. Aslan

would not allow for them to be hurt." She searched the centaur's eyes, feeling lost and uncertain.

"You are correct Mariska." His stout face turned to the faun off to the side of the fireplace. "Tumnus, we

must sleep, we can search forour loved ones in the morning." Tumnus appeared to be asleep standing

up, wearing his silver and purple scarf, a gift from his wife on what the Pevensie children called

Christmas. The creature was yet able to ask the wife of High King Peter what he deemed to be a most

important question, although he knew the answer.

"The children?" His voice was full of sleep, sorrow, and pain. It was the younger of the two women, the

wife of King Edmund, Vienna, who answered rather then her sister-in-law Mariska, looking up from her

gray dress.

"Gavyn and Riordan are fast asleep, they were unable to keep their eyes open any longer, although,

General, they were very keen on asking when mother and father would return. I am certain that when

you return and Queen Susan is not by your side you will find them most distraught." The centaur

nodded, raising his large form from the ground. His own normally stone exterior was breaking under the

stress of having to explain to his small princes, his own blood, that their uncles, aunt, and most

distressingly mother were missing. What bothered him the most was that he would be unable to promise

them he would bring their mother, Queen Susan the Gentle, home again. He himself feared he would

never again feel his wife's long, soft arms wrapped around his human torso, her legs entwined in his horse

ones while they slept. He hadn't been this scared in four seasons, since the twin centaur princes came

early and unexpectedly as a duo. He could recall Susan's pure glee that she was with child. With his child,

and the terror they both had felt when her small human frame had been unable to support the twins'

growing girth.

Although at the time they had not known it was twins. He had been so proud when he found out that she

was to bear him children. They had secretly been planning on trying for a third. Susan wished for a

daughter, one that she could train as a princess, although she was most obviously happy with there sons.

Against his bodies wishes,he awaited word on the rest of the royal children. Vienna continued softly.

"Hestia and Avidan fell asleep on the couch in Edmund's office, we moved them to my husband's and my

bed earlier. I was just able to get Billie down, she was just so frightened, kept saying how uncle Tumnus,

and uncle Oreius had to find her father." The young woman sighed, her eyes coming to rest again on the

middle aged faun.

"Koen and Gwyneth feel asleep under the watchful eye of Mrs. Beaver, shortly after the twins. I suspect

they simply believe that their mother is gone on a voyage, and will return shortly. Although they do not

understand why they were left behind Tumnus, you will also need to speak with them when they

awaken." The faun nodded in understanding. He had waited so long to have Lucy, simply a dear friend

for so long, when after her presentation ball, the time when as she could begin to accept suitors, she had

asked him to walk her to her chambers. He had done so with a heavy heart, but before he could leave she

had kissed him then lead him with much ado, mostly him arguing she was a queen, he a mere woodland

faun, into her chambers to sleep away the morning. It had quickly become the talk of the kingdom that

both Queens had found not so human males with which to belong. One was once a centaur General, who

had pledged his life to High Hing Peter on the battle field with Jadis, the other nothing more then your

common faun. It had taken a long time for him to overcome his feelings of uncertainty about their

relationship. He sometimes thought late at night especially after both of the children, first his daughter and

then two years later his son, had been born with hooves, fur, and horns that his lovely wife would realize

the beast she had married and disappear into the night with their young offspring. This was just as he'd

feared, except he doubted they had simply runoff, although King Edmunds horse had told him they had

all ventured into the thicket of trees by the lamp post of their own accord, apparently happy, bickering

playfully. They just never returned, and from there the horse and old friend of the Just King had returned

to Cair Paravel to pled for help in securing the return of the Queens and Kings. He felt the tears pick at

his eyes, he slowly began heading for the door. It was safe to assume the daughter of the High King, the

teenage Princess Cleopatra, a name which Queen Susan had given the High King a hard time for when it

was announced, some relation to someone in the history of Spare Oom, was safe asleep in her parents

bed, not far from where his own children slept. Mariska approached him, she stood radiantly far into her

second pregnancy. Lucy and he believed they had, as his wonderful mate had put it, killed a rabbit. What

babies and killing poor little bunnies had in common he had yet to decide.

He sighed for a moment and offered to help the very pregnant woman to bed. Oreius he noted was doing

the same with Edmund's wife Vienna. As the four spouses left the room, they nodded to Mr. and Mrs.

Beaver and thanked them for all they were doing. Beaver and Fox had been spending there time with the

Queens' husbands searching for the monarchs, like most of Narnia. Mrs. Beaver meanwhile had been just

like a mother hen to them all, forcing sleep and the like. Taking the children outside to play on the beach

when it all became to much for their parents as she always did, wanting nothing in return. She acted as

though the High King and his siblings were her children, and their children her grandchildren. Tumnus

doubted that they would ever be able to thank her properly enough for her help. He walked beside High

King Peter's wife, praying to Aslan that Lucy would be there laying in bed awaiting him when he walked

into their suite. He was very thankful that the children were asleep in their beds where they all knew they

were safe. Oreius had even appeared thankful for the fact. Tomorrow they would be forced however to

actually voice the possibility they all had been thinking, what if the Monarchs of Narnia never returned,

what if their loved ones were gone forever?

**_Please Review, it only takes a moment, and makes someone happy all day, if not longer. I beg of _****_you however no flames, I can take it verbally normally,butfind Iam unable to take it the right way when I come home at night. _**


	2. Narnia History 101, the Golden Age

**Story: **What you Leave Behind & Footprints in the Sand

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but if I did think of the royalities,

Hey all, ok, a lot of people said they were confused by the children and what not. So here it is a time line, and who goes with whom. I was going to post this with the next chapters of the two stories but it ended up being so long, that I feel it's like it's own chapter. Think of it as a page out of a Narnian history book.

-First off I am saying they spend 23 years in Narnia after the defeat of the white witch. I have heard everything from 15 to 30, so I went with something in the middle. Also I recently moved across the ocean, so this means that my actually books are probably packed away somewhere and I don't have time to find them. So according to my world when they got there they were these ages-

Lucy- 8

Edmund-10

Susan-13

Peter-16

Next up is the spouses, and kids. I will tell you how many years after entering Narnia each couple wed, then there children and their ages.

**Peter **married Mariska- 2 years after entering the wardrobe.

Daughter- Cleopatra was is 15 when the monarchs leave

**Susan** married Oreius- 7 years after entering the wardrobe.

Sons- Twin centaurs Riordan and Gavyn are 4 when the monarchs leave

Susan may or may not of been pregnant before leaving Narnia

**Lucy **married Tumnus- 10 years after entering the wardrobe.

Son- Koen is 11 years old when the monarchs leave

Daughter- Gwyneth is 6 years old when the monarchs leave

Lucy was about three months pregnant before leaving Narnia, they had not yet announced it to the kingdom, or most of the family.

**Edmund** married Vienna- 12 years after entering the wardrobe.

Daughter- Hestia is 10 when the monarchs leave.

Son- Avidan is 8 when the monarchs leave

Daughter- Billie is 3 when the monarchs leave (the name seems out of place I know, it means Justice of the Fatherland in a ancient welsh)

So there is the quick run down of the families, now for those of you who asked

Peter was married at age 18, and was married for 21 years.

Susan was married at age 20, and was married for 16 years.

Lucy was married at 18 (in my homeland 17 is marrying age), and was married for 13 years.

Edmund was married at 22, and was married for 11 years.

Ok, so I think thats all, the next chapter should be up tomorrow, but everyone really should check out 'Footprints in the Sand' the Penesives views after returning home. Special thanks to DewWater, super-girlcom, dragon-rider-14000, FlyingFaeriesDance, HanyAny, and SupernaturalKnight88 for the reviews they really make my day. I am really sorry about the confusion, I do hope this helps.


	3. The Last to Come, First to go

**Story: **What you Leave Behind…

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Vienna (Edmunds wife) contemplates the past and the future.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, I wish I did imagine the royalties.

**Author's note: **Thanks to all who have reviewed they really do make me feel good. A special thanks to my beta Morohtar. What your doing is absolutely wonderful, and I would be lost without you.

_**The Last to Come, Perhaps the First to go**_

Vienna bid the general good night and entered her chambers. At first she went to change into her own

night clothes but instead she found herself reaching for one of her husband's shirts. Gently she slid it upon

her lithe form. She slowly wandered into the actual bedchamber and smiled at the bed, there laid three

children, gorgeous children, children who were presently without a father.

Vienna sighed, Edmund would return home - he had to, although each moment that passed there was less

of a chance of ever seeing the crowns of Narnia again. She knew Oreius was taking it extremely hard,

blaming himself for not riding out with the siblings, for not protecting the monarchs he pledged his life to,

especially his wife. He had the entire Narnian army out searching, keeping only enough soldiers at the

castle to protect the royal family.

Mariska, dear sweet Mariska, was due anytime and yet she was running around demanding more and

more ships of the navy be sent out to search for her husband. Her father was supposed to be sending a

small fleet to help in the search. Vienna's own mother had sent word that within the week there would be

two hundred of her home kingdom's best blood hounds arriving at Cair Paravel to help.

Tumnus, on the other hand, appeared to be the most lost and confused. It was well known the this was

among the faun's worst fears. He had taken the news of his wife's disappearance with little emotion,

although she knew his heart had been breaking. He had joked perhaps that perhaps she was reliving her

childhood, playing hide and go seek.

It was difficult with the children, the younger ones simply assumed their parents had gone off to some

conference across the sea and would return within a month or two. The older ones however were not so

easily deceived. Cleopatra, Koen, and Hestia were quick to realize that something was gravely wrong.

Never before had such a search been launched, and never before had other nations been asked for such

help. Narnia had never asked for anyone's help to begin with, unless it was to aid in a war of their allies,

thus protecting several members of the Narnian army from having to leave the homeland. Vienna allowed

herself to sit in a reading chair close to the bed where her three young children slept.

She was the last to marry into the family. She could recall Edmund being given a hard time about that

when they had first begun courting but not by his sister Lucy. There had been such a grave

misunderstanding just prior to when they had begun their courtship. It truly had not been anyone's fault,

at least that's what she told herself. In reality her father had hoped she would wed the general of the

Narnian army, to help strengthen human/centaur relations in his own kingdom. Thus in order to gain his

country's help in a war against the tragirlands he had requested that General Oreius entertain his

daughter. It had been simple enough to convince the centaur general. Her father had begun by saying she

had a crush on the general, and that he would refuse his nation's help if the general told her he was

already wed to a queen. "Simply give her a few good memories of her first crush general, then you will be

gone, and you will never see her again. You need not even kiss her, just allow her your arm to dinner,

take her for a walk among our black sand shores." What her devious father had not told the general

however, he was trying to set them up to be caught in a compromising situation by his wife, Queen

Susan. It was only after Queen Susan had nearly assaulted her within the halls of her father's castle when

she came for a surprise visit at Vienna's father suggestion, that her father's plans came to light. Oreius had

not been fond of the idea but went along with it, in order to gain the help their allies required. It had

taken him only the trip back to Narnia and a couple days at Cair Paravel to convince Susan of his fidelity

and commitment to their marriage. From there on out the marriage had been perfect, which it normally

was between the centaur and Queen. From Vienna's understanding, Susan had only questioned Oreius's

love once, and the fight that followed concluded in him disappearing for two days from the castle, only to

return in the middle of the night and cause a right spot of gossip around the kingdom, when he

supposedly entered the Queens bedchambers without a chaperone. That incident had of course been

several years prior to her arrival in Narnia, and even a couple months prior to the marriage of Susan and

Oreius.

Edmund and her own courtship had been rather boring in comparison, although none of the royals had

anything close to rocky marriages, or courtships. Susan and Oreius had only fought twice, once because of

her, another time for a reason all Susan ever did was blush when asked about. Lucy and Tumnus fought

only in the months prior to the courtship, a time when Lucy had not even been old enough to court.

Peter and Mariska fought about things of state, but once they left the office of the High King they were

once again joyful. Edmund and her own marriage was like everyone else's. Each couple bickered over

stupid things, Susan never liked it when Oreius planned and/or went to battle, Mariska was driven insane

by Peter's refusal to take long vacations, or leave at the drop of a hat for a romantic night alone, Lucy

despised Tumnus's reluctances to show affection around others, and she herself was driven absolutely

insane by Edmund's constant need to know exactly what was going on in his lands no matter the time of

day.

Vienna smiled, biting back tears, those little quirks had been something that although all the women had

complained about to one another, their husbands were their worlds, along with the children.

She recalled when Edmund had asked her father for her hand in marriage. Her father had been thrilled at

the idea, what could be better then the general of the Narnian army if not a king of Narnia who had helped

to defeat the White Witch, and was hand-picked by the Great Lion. Of course the wedding had taken

place in mid-summer at Cair Paravel. She had always known her marriage would be a thing to behold, but

she could never have imagined what it would really be. She had been so happy, and it had been followed

by the birth of Hestia only a year later. Edmund had spoiled their eldest with attention, and love. But

when Avidan had been born two years after Hestia, he had been ecstatic. He had run up and down the

halls of Cair Paravel screaming 'I have a son, I have a son', he would stop every so often, usually when

he'd spotted a friend and say 'you have a new prince, you have a new prince. I have a boy, his name is

Avidan.' Then he'd go back to what he was doing, running about and reeking havoc. The young Princess

Billie had been born just three winters before, she was daddy's ultimate little girl. She would go up and

climb on him during meetings with the officers of the navy, or even every once in awhile while the

monarchs held court and she was able to slip past the normally quick eye of Mrs. Beaver. Often times she

could be found taking her afternoon nap in her father's study, Edmund sitting next to the small girl on the

couch, drinking a glass of wine, and reading over reports. Billie's head would be on his lap, and often

times she had entered the room to find out that Edmund had gotten her to sleep by reading the reports to

her.

Vienna stood, and slipped into the large bed beside her youngest daughter. Carefully she wrapped her

arms around the toddler and laid there. She did not get much sleep that night, and was left wondering

where her beloved was, what he was doing, when he would return to her, and what would happen if he

never did.

If Peter never returned what would Mariska and the children do?

If Susan never returned, well she didn't want to consider what Oreius was likely to do, nor Riordan and

Gavyn…

If Lucy never returned what would Tumnus do, his life had been centered around the youngest queen

since before the Pevensies were crowned by Aslan.

What would she do if Edmund never came home, what would happen to their young children?

What would happen to Narnia is the Pevensies never returned?

Vienna only knew, that she had a feeling that she didn't want to find out.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, it only takes a moment and can brighten someone's whole day. Please though no flames, I really can't take it anymore.**_

Author's Note: I am going to do a fic about the 'misunderstanding' and another perhaps about Oreius and Susan's courtship after I finish both _'What you Leave Behind'_, and _'Footprints in the Sand'_. Thanks once more to everyone for reading.


	4. It was the Best of Times, Now the Worst

**Story: **What you Leave Behind…

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **The time has come for Oreius, to recall Queen Susan, and the first time she ever expressed her love for him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, can you imagine the royalties if I did.

**Author's Note**: The Red Wings won last night, God Bless Kirk Maltby, I knew there was a reason I had his jersey, anyhow this chapter is dedicated to him. Thanks to all of you who review, you really make me want to write more. Special thanks to Morohtar, who has been betaing these chapters for me.

* * *

**It was the Best of Times, Now it's the Worst of Times**

Oreius sat on the thick plush rug, before the fire, his human back leaning against the ornate couch. He had

removed off his leather tunic, armor, and the swords, he had worsen out earlier whilst searching for the

royal family with Tumnus and the rest of Narnias army.

In his hand he held a small glass of whiskey. He was swirling it around in his hand, watching it through the

slightly distorted glass. He was thinking of his beautiful gentle wife, she light frame had felt perched upon

his large equestrian back, as he galloped through the forest, or as he walked slowly towards their quarters

to put the queen to rest, after she had sprained her ankle while dancing at Queen Lucy's wedding ball.

The general thought of how she used to complain when he'd lead the troops to war, or leave in the

middle of dinner with High King Peter when an ambassador from another land showed up to ask for help

in some nation. How she required herself to be allowed in the camp, while the troops prepared for battle,

often surprising him, wearing nothing at all in his tent, her long hair falling over her shoulders. Her soft

voice begging him to promise he'd come back to her and the twins, as he held her once more before

leaving for the battle field. She always hated the seemingly constant struggle to keep peace in their world,

and how he would leave for battle on a moments notice prior to their official courtship.

It had been during one such occasion, which her feelings for him had finally come out. Although there had

been a couple incidents that one could interpret as romantic between the two of them, he had always

forced his mind to think before his heart, saying the young queen was just thankful for his friendship and

help during the Great War of Fire and Ice. He, himself had never expected the gentle queen to tell him

what his long horse like ears had longed to hear since she first stood in front of him, her brother baring a

sword from Father Christmas demanding to see Aslan. Slowly, he allowed himself to become immersed in

the memory.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_Oreius left the meeting with the kings and queens of Narnia intent on going to prepare himself to leave with the troops, _

_and King Edmund at sunrise the next morning, with any luck, and by putting the small dwarfs on centaur backs, they _

_should be able to meet up with General Norbacca and the troops from Havenland, at the Hinter Pass, within two moons _

_time. _

_He entered his chambers and removed his large leather covering, and swords. He was stretching, his long, muscular arms _

_high over his back, and considering taking a bath prior to this evenings dinner with the troops when Queen Susan, had _

_simply entered his chambers, barged in, would of more then likely been the correct wording he guessed. It was quite _

_unusual for the Queen to do anything of the sort, the few times she had sought him out in his quarters, she had knocked, _

_then had shyly asked him to please come to library down the hall. Yet, this time he thought something must be gravely _

_wrong for the monarch to come into his rooms at all, let alone without even a knock. Her hair was down, and her face _

_flushed as if she had ran nearly the whole way to his rooms. She had been stunning, and it had taken all his power not _

_to lift her into his strong arms, through her on his large bed, and ravish her. He had been cut from his thoughts, when _

_the young queen had began to speak._

"_Why? Why must this happen yet again? I cannot take it general." Oreius had been vastly confused by what the queen _

_was saying. Just an hour before she had been sitting in her chair looking over plans with himself and her siblings, _

_agreeing with what was being said, and nodding, apparently bored by the proceedings._

"_Your majesty, if I may, the Havenlands supply our people with numerous different types of cures, ones that can not grow _

_here within the borders of your gracious kingdom." He had been prepared to offer more of a explanation when she began _

_to speak once more. _

"_It's not that, I don't think this war is unnecessary General Oreius. I do understand these matters, although my brother's _

_seem to feel otherwise. There is no desert in Narnia, in which several plants required to treat disease are located, blah, _

_blah, blah." She had then turned towards him, her lips had been quivering, he had noticed then, her tall, slender, poised _

_body appeared to by shaking slightly._

"_I don't understand why, you, must leave… Oreius." The centaur had frozen at the sound of her voice, his heart had _

_been overjoyed by the apparent meaning of her words, and the way she had said his name, his title noticeably dropped. _

_His head however forced him to think about what she was saying, it could mean nothing, perhaps just a mistake on her _

_part. Although the gentle, perfect Queen did not make mistakes._

"_I'm afraid your majesty, I do not understand what you mean?" One moment the women had been at least five feet before _

_his form, the next moment she was pressed up against him. Her lips had felt warm, soft, and inviting as she reached up _

_and pulled his head down to hers. She had opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to battle with hers, and grasped at his _

_long hair with one hand, whilst the other had run over the space on his back where man met beast. It had driven him _

_insane, he had to stop this his mind screamed, it wasn't proper, he wasn't properly attired, they were all alone his bed _

_only an open door away. Although this would not be the first time he had felt the companionship of a female, he was _

_sure the queen had never held a man in her bed, and had never been in the bed of a male, let alone a large centaur such _

_as himself. He still had never felt the passionate, loving want for a female that was now coursing through is veins. He _

_felt himself beginning to allow his large form to show his need in a most drastic way, all it would have taken is the right _

_angle for her to have seen. After only a few moments of the glorious torment Oreius had forced himself to break the kiss. _

_Tenderly he moved the queen off her tip-toes, and far enough away she was standing at arms length._

"_Queen Susan, I am enormously flattered, however I must…" That was when he had seen it, the tears which had began _

_to fall along her cheeks, her body gasping, as she tried to cover up her horror. Abruptly she pulled away from him, she _

_cast her eyes towards the tiled floor, her small hands smoothing out her forest green dress, the same hands that had _

_brought so much pleasure moments before. _

"_I'm so sorry general. That was very forward of me, I understand if you didn't want me too, it was all my fault. I prey _

_you are not courting someone, for I may of offended you both. You keep your own life so private."_

"_My Queen, I fear it is I who have caused…" He was stopped mid-sentence as the queen interrupted his line of thought, _

_her normally confident voice wavered, her tears streaming down her face, leaving salty tracks along her cheeks, and her _

_lips._

"_No, it is my fault, I am sorely put out with all that is going on, and the thoughts that you were to leave.. me… again _

_General Oreius, that this time there may be a beast which defeats your powerful, skilled sword. That this time you may _

_never return home, all that talk of this being perhaps the greatest battle since we all fought Jadis. Now, I realize however _

_the mistake of my directness was not a fault you deserve, once more I am sorry, and hope I may not to have damaged any _

_relations you may be carrying in your heart on the battle field." Slowly he had made to put his arms around her, to hold _

_her warm female body close to his, and help to quell her fears, of rejection. A rejection that was not actually there. He _

_longed to tell her it was her perfect face, thoughts of her body, and voice which brought him home after each campaign. _

_Except the queen once again pulled away from him, mumbling about not being able to handle it, he had noticed that she _

_was moving closer to the door which led to his bed, and then his mind had quickly and unfortunately returned to _

_thoughts of her naked, with his body towering over her. She swung around quickly and realized where she was moving, _

_she then let out a slight hiccup. He froze in his spot, he now felt rejection bubbling in him. His mind screaming the _

_glorious, elegant queen had come to her senses, that he was a monster, a beast, not fit for a queen like many of the _

_princes and kings that had come to attempt to court her in the past. That was when he had heard it, the words he had _

_hoped to someday hear came tumbling from her lips. Lips that were presently covered in salty tears._

"_I love you General, I've tried not to, there are numerous reasons I shouldn't, I do comprehend those facts. But I do love _

_you Oreius, General Oreius, I'm sorry, I shall never speak of it again, so as not to trouble you." The queen of Narnia _

_had then run out the doors of his chambers and down the hall. He had attempted to follow, but had been stopped by _

_King Peter, who took him aside for a discussion regarding the queen who had just taken off towards the other side of Cair _

_Paravel. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Grimacing he was taken from his memory, as he had begun to go over the conversation with his High

King, how difficult it had been to explain that he had not been refusing King Peters sister's love, but quite

the opposite, he had been to close to letting the fears of not coming home and never feeling all of her

overtake him. The king had been confused when Susan ran past him in tears, as he approached the

generals chambers. Of all the beast and men in Narnia the High King had been the only one to know of his

love for the gentle queen before that day. Oreius froze, the large beast slowly turned around as his

sensitive ears heard something behind him.

Small hooves click on the stone floor, as Prince Gavyn approached his father. The much smaller, thinner

centaurs jade eyes were tired, and droopy. Oreius couldn't help but smile at the Brunette haired prince.

"Where Mummy?" the small voice asked, it sounded almost like a whisper in the large sitting room.

Oreius, felt tears sting the sides of his eyes for what was not the first time that night, let alone week.

"Come here little one, I need to tell you a story." The small body pranced quickly over to the superior

form. His eyes still tired, seemed to light up with prospect of a story from the elder centaur. Once near

his father, his form laid down and curled up close to the elder beast, like one would see a young colt, do

to a mother horse. Oreius slowly took a deep breath.

"Where is Riordan?"

"Still sleeping, why is there something wrong father?"

"No, it's just so rare to see you without your brother close by son, that's all." The small child nodded his

head in perfect acceptance of his father's reasoning. In reality of course, Oreius was thinking about what it

would be like to lose one, if not both of his young sons also, like there mother. He smiled wistfully as

memories of birthday parties, and playing in the fields with the boys and their cousins flew through his

head. Forcing a smile at his first born he took a sip of his drink.

"There once was a very proud warrior, and he lived in a land of ice. Now at this same time a great lion

returned and made this warrior the general of his army, an army which would save the land with the help

of two sons of Adam and two daughter of Eve. When the humans arrived the warrior saw the most

stunning female ever. She stood with her siblings, as her older brother demanded of the warrior, to see

the great lion. For they had come to ask for the lions help in rescuing their brother, a traitor, although by

mere accident. The women stood strong, steadfast, and courageous. At first she wanted help in collecting

her younger brother so her family could return home. But she soon came to realize that the creatures of

Narnia needed her help. Although it wasn't until after the great battle that she finally changed her steadfast

belief that they should return to their homeland, known as.."

"Spare Oom, just like Uncle Tumnus says." Oreius turned his head once more to see the younger of the

twins coming towards him, clutching tightly a stuffed lion, (a gift from King Peter and Princess Mariska

for his first birthday) to his chest. His hair was blond, and fur a striking white, in contrast to his brother

and fathers fur. The small colt curled into his father, beside his brother and cuddled down. His large

brown eyes staring up at the elder centaur, pleading with his father to go on with the tale.

"Yes Riordan, the land known as Spare Oom, now this beautiful women, she held a horn that can call for

help, and help is guaranteed to come. She was also a exceptionally skilled archer, better then even the

best centaur female, and she stole away the heart of this great warrior, before she had even taken her

crown upon her head….although my young princes it would be years before she ever found out. As time

past she and her siblings…" Oreuis continued the story, after he finished, he continued to hold the small

colts close. It wasn't till both of his sons where fast asleep, that he carefully and skillfully moved them

each into there parents gigantic bed, before laying down himself, and letting the tears finally, quietly flow.

Please Su, please come home.

I beg of you to please come home, I need you, Gavyn needs you, Riordan needs you. I can't do this all

alone.

Mrs. Beaver is getting to old to chase around a bunch of fauns, humans, and the twins.

I'll never even lead another army, if you'll just come home my love, my queen, the mother of my sons,

the mother of my princes, the only one I've ever loved.

Please come home, I need you here, what if we are expecting another little one?

You'll need the great care our healers can instill, and Mrs. Beaver's watchful eye.

I knew I should have gone out with you all as you searched for that stag, please gentle one, please come

back to me and our boys.

What if it is my fault your all gone?

Till death I promised my High King, on the battle field so long ago, "Are you with me?" he'd asked, "Till the death" was my response.

Till the death I will await your return, till the death I will defend my High Kings throne, and my queens

heart.

Till the death I will stand with my High King, just as I did so many times on the field of battle.

I will defend my homeland, my family, and the four thrones.

Long will my heart belong to you, my fair and gentle queen, my wife, the mother of my young sons.

Long Live King Peter, the Magnificent.

Long Live Queen Lucy, the Valiant.

Long Live King Edmund, the Just.

Long Live Queen Susan, the Gentle, the one who owns my heart.

Long may you all reign upon this great kingdom.

Long may the great lion, Aslan, protect us all.

Long may Cair Paravel stand.

Long may Narnia Remain.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and makes my whole day brighter. But, no flames please. I just deal with that kind of stuff at work all day and can't take it here at home.**


	5. Who You'll Really Die For

**Story:** What you Leave Behind

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **The wife of High King Peter and Tumnus have a short conversation while they watch Princess Cleopatra sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although maybe if I put on my red slippers, and click my heels three times. Click...Click...Click... Damn I got nothing how about you guys?

**Author's Note:** A really short chapter, it just sort of came to me in the middle of the night so I wrote it down. Anyways' here you guys go, I realize it's not much.. but it's something.

_**Who You'll Really Die For**_

Mariska Penevsie princess consort to the High King of Narnia leaned tiredly against the obscenely tall door frame of

her daughter's bedchamber. (Think the kings bedroom doors, in Disney's animated Cinderella, if you've seen it.) She

slowly allowed her hand to run over her swelling belly, covered by a red silk night dress, the rest of which laid

comfortably over her form. She stared into the darkened room before her, a large ivory dresser, and table sat over

to one side, while a gigantic ornate wardrobesat on the other side. Light Rose, lavender, and white color walls,

painted with flowers, and small birds made the room seem elegant, yet still gave the impression who ever inhabited

it was not fully grown. On the wall to her left stood a large white, bird cage which contained three white ring-

necked doves. On the far side of the room, it's head bored pushed against the wall sat a enormous four poster cherry

princess bed, hand carved by fauns, and satyrs from the Great Western Wood. The tops of each postwere carved

with the lion's head, and the post themselves with tangled ivy, and arabesque designs inlaid in the wood of dancing

fauns, dryads, and nymphs. The beds coverings where made of soft velvet, and silk from the Lone Islands, colored a

light lavender, and decorated with white lace. In the middle of the bed lay the fair princess Cleopatra, Heiress of the

High Crown.Mariska heard the soft click of hooves on the marble behind her, she did not turn around, but only

glanced as Tumnus approached to lean against the other side of the door frame, tiredly. His purple scarf appeared to

be nearly falling off, and his hair was more scruffy then normal from searching the woods all day, and well into the

night.

"Princess Mariska, I hope you are doing as well as possible in this situation?" Mariska smiled slightly at hearing the

fauns voice, her eyes remaining locked on the 15 year old sleeping princess within the room.

"Tumnus, we have been related for thirteen long summers, and yet you still insist on calling me by my title, I must

ask you why? You do not always call the children by theres." She could almost feel the small half smile, the faun gave

in response.

"My princess, you are still higher then I am, you are Princess Consort to the High King, of my homeland. Not to

mention the fact that I am still but a lowly woodland faun, when all the pieces fall to the floor. As you may have

noticed I still call King Edmund, Queen Susan, and King Peter, by there titles, although, I been with them, well at

least Lucy, from the very beginning. Oreius, still refers to the sovereigns as such, and I still refer to him as General.

When you really listen Vienna and yourself are the only spouses, who call themonarchs by there given names in

private or otherwise. As for the children, it would not do me well to be scolding one of them, and call my daughter

Princess Gwyneth, my son Prince Koen, or even when I am stopping one of our offspring's attempts at rebellion

Prince Gavyn, or Princess Cleopatra." Mariska felt herself laugh lightly at the fauns humorous truth.

"I do admit Mr. Tumnus, it would be an interesting sight to see you do something such as that. I often wonder how

Mrs. Beaver has been able to, all the while using titles." Tumnus breathed deeply, and looked over the princess, who

finally returned his gaze, in utmost seriousness he answered.

"Because she scares the wrath of Aslan, himself, into those children, just like she does us, when she is trying to be a

mother hen of sorts, as Lucy used to say." Mariska laughed out loud at the fauns voice, and how he lifted his arm,

jabbing his finger at her. She nodded her head, slowly returning to her vigil over her daughter.

"They'll come home, At least for the children's sakes, you think they will, right, Tumnus?" Tumnus looked at the

sleeping princess, for a short moment before answering.

"For our children we will die without a thought, without a moment of regret, we will dive before the blade of a

dagger, we will take any pain to defend them from feeling it. No matter whom you love, no matter how great your

devotion to your mate, you will think before you die for them, no matter what any creature will ever say. In Aslan's

name, I will lay down my life, for those whom I have helped to give life." Mariska glanced over at the faun, her eye

brows knit together in careful comprehension of what he was saying.

"Did you just come up with that yourself?" She had meant it as a joke, but heard the tight voice of the faun at her

side respond.

"I asked my father why he was going off to war, why he had to leave Mum and me, that was his answer. It is one of

the things which I have held with me since he last spoke to me well over a hundred years ago." Mariska heard his

deep breath, and quiet sigh.

"Oreius said would die for my husband." Her quiet reply floated between the two, not quite an argument, not quite

an agreement. Tumnus pursed his lips together in a tight line for a moment.

"No, our brother-in-law told High King Peter he'd was with him to the death. Not once did he say he would die for

the High King, without a thought." Mariska, felt her mind float to the words the general always spoke before the

duo headed off into battle. 'Are you with me?' the reply was always the same 'till the death.' Tumnus was correct,

not that she had expected him to be wrong.

"You are correct my dear faun, although I don't doubt he would lay down his life for any of the four thrones."

Tumnus shifted his weight, and gave the princess a small smile.

"While I do not doubt that either, he would give a split second of thought to the matter I am sure, for if he dies then

he leaves his sons fatherless. It is very important for a male centaur child to have his father, or at least a male

centaur to look up to. In this family there is only fauns and human, besides himself and those boys."

"Yes, you are correct Tumnus, I do believe when I think about it I would die for Cleo, or for this little one, without

thought." Mariska's hand held her belly, lovingly. caressing it as if the child was on the outside. "While I would force

myself to think, even if it may be an uncountable amount of time, before I laid down my life for Peter."

" As I would do for my sweet Gwyn ordear Koen, even for the unborn child my wife now carries." Mariska gave the

faun a sharp, questioning glance, to which he returned a beaming half smile.

"Congratulations Tumnus, to you and Queen Lucy, both." Tumnus laughed.

"None of that now, I am pretty sure that I would suffer the wrath of my wife if she ever heard you call her that

nowadays and discovered I was at fault. Now, I am off to bed my fair princess consort, I am at your service should

you need anything. I promise you Aslan knows what he is doing." With that he turned and began to walked away

from the very pregnant wife of the High King. As he entered the hallway once more and was suitably away from

Mariska's ears, he softly added.

"Or so I hope." The faun continued down the long white marble hallway, heading towards his chambers,and the two

young fauns which currently were fast asleep,tucked safely in there parents bed.

**_PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and makes my whole day brighter. Please though no flames, I can't take it after I get home from work._**


	6. Never Forget Who You Are

**Story: **What you Leave Behind

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Mariska writes a letter to Peter, or does she?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but maybe if I put on my ruby slippers, click…click…click… damn I got nothing. It all belongs to the god that is C.S. Lewis, and Disney who seems to own all. No seriously, can you tell me something that doesn't ultimately lead to Disney's ownership.

**Author's Note: **I beg for your forgiveness (grovels at reader's feet). I know this took a lot longer then I planned, but my computer deleted this chapter. So, I rewrote it, and hated it. Thus, I deleted it and tried again… and poof here you go.

**Never forget who you are**

_My Dearest Peter,_

_It is with great remorse I am forced to write this for you. I know not how long I am to remain on this plane of existence; I may even be gone before the end of _

_t__oday. This has been a difficult road for us all and I am proud to say it is one which I have endured and enjoyed greatly._

_Never forget my darling who you are. You are the last great savior; you have brought a world on the brink of civil war to agreement. A dark cloud fell over _

_this land, when it all changed, now you have lifted that curtain and allowed light to once more shine forever through the cerulean sky. I leave with you the _

_greatest lessons of life which I have learned._

_First is that home is not a place, home is wherever your heart takes you. I have traveled far, and although I come from a different land have returned here, _

_to these lands. I care for these citizens as if they were from my land of birth. You may end up living around the world, but home is where ever your heart _

_lies. Be it your true love, your children, your family, or your people._

_My second lesson comes from your uncle the great Narnian General Oreius, he has often told the children of the crown; courage is not the absence of fear _

_but the simple defiance of it. Do not let fear overcome you my dearest, your name will strike both fear and valor in the hearts of those who hear it._

_The next thing you must learn is a lesson I have learned from the wise beaver. Do not worry over the past, it is history and nothing you say or do will _

_change what has occurred, not even the great Aslan himself has that power. Accept what is in the past, and carry on with your life. Do not think about the _

_future, your destiny will be forfilled, you can change it but only if you concentrate on the present. The future will work itself and it's not worth thinking _

_of. What will be, will be, just as what's done is done. It's best not to torment yourself with history, or the future. Think only about the present and what _

_may be done to improve it. One only has control over the present and all the parts of it. The present is the most important time; it is what we live in, and _

_what we truly can change. If we do nothing in the present then there is no future and the past is fully irrelevant. I have found in the years past this lesson is _

_best recalled how your dear Uncle Tumnus states it, honor and heal the past, but upon it one should never dwell. Dream of the future but do not fret about _

_things that may quickly change, Live and laugh within the Present, for it is the now, and the now may be all we have._

_The smallest amount of love, can lead to an undefeatable level of hope, and hope leads to believing, and believing leads to overcoming ones obstacles. This _

_has been seen over the last years within our great kingdom. It was shown by the arrival of the two sons of Adam and two daughter of Eve, one of whom was _

_your father, the High King. _

_Always tell those who you care about that you care, in my life I have only one great regret. It is that often I did not alert those who I loved to my feelings _

_for them, be they family, friends, or comrades. Now several of them are gone and never will I have the chance to tell them my feelings._

_Never forget my son; you are the crown high Prince of Narnia. You are the son of Peter the Magnificent, his majesty the High King of Narnia, Emperor of _

_the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Duke of the Great Northern Sky, Knight of the most noble order of the lion and myself Princess Mariska, Princess _

_Consort to the High Crown of Narnia, third in line for the crown of Tonyo, Lady of Cair Paravel, Duchess of the Great Northern Sky. You are royalty, you _

_are power, and you are this nation's greatest hope. With your cousins and your older sister, Princess Cleopatra heiress to the Great Northern Sky, you will _

_save this land and all whom inhabit it._

_Your family is some of the greatest creatures in the land. The blood that runs through your veins is pure and majestic. Your family is too be recalled, never _

_before in history has there been such a devoted line of kin. You have three uncles, and three aunts, they are…_

_Edmund the Just, King of Narnia, Archduke of the Great Western Wood, Lord of Cair Paravel, His wife is Princess Vienna, second in line to the crown of _

_Canton, Lady of Cair Paravel, Archduchess of the Western Wood. _

_Susan the Gentle Queen of Narnia, Countess of the Radiant Southern Sun, Lady of Cair Paravel, Supreme archer in the kingdom of Narnia. She is wed to _

_Oreius, High General of the great Narnian Military, Lord of Cair Paravel, Countof the Radiant Southern Sun, Most highly trusted and respected advisor _

_to__the High King, Majestic Hero of the Great War, Knight of the most noble order of the Lion._

_Your fathers youngest sibling is Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia, Duchess of the Eastern Sea, the first daughter of Eve to enter upon Lanterns Waste, _

_Chief Healer of the crown. She is wed to the woodland faun Tumnus, Duke of the Eastern Sea, Lord of Cair Paravel, Oldest and dearest friend of the crown, _

_Most trusted and respected advisor to her majesty Queen Lucy the Valiant._

_You have several cousins, each with there own titles to inherit, or which they received from the high king at birth. You need not know of there title _

_currently, I am sure you will quickly learn them when your older. However you need to know now that they are as follows. _

_The children of King Edmund and Princess Vienna are Princess Hestia heiress of the Great Western Wood, Prince Avidan heir of the Western Wood, and _

_Princess Billie heiress of the Great Western Wood._

_The children of Queen Susan and General Oreius are Prince Gavyn heir of the Radiant Southern Sun, and Prince Riordan heir of the Radiant Sun._

_The children of Queen Lucy and Tumnus are Princess Gwyneth heiress of the Eastern Sea, and Prince Koen heir of the Eastern Sea._

_My prince, my king, my savior, my hope, my glory, my son, I ask you to recall one thing above all else. Your family will stand with you till the death, they _

_shunt never forsake you. If evil befalls you, turn to them, they will be beside you till the very end. Be that end the defeat of your enemies, the destruction of _

_our line, the failure of the crown, or annihilation of Narnia, herself. _

Mariska put down the quill she was using to write as the door to her chambers opened slightly. She suddenly could hear the commotion

going on outside, and then the soft scraping of claws on the marble flooring of her room. Mrs. Beaver jumped up on the foot of the bed and

slowly crawled up towards the Princess Consort of the High Crown. Mariska watched the beaver smile slightly, and begin to remove the

bloody bedding that had just been changed three hours prior, and tell her what was going on.

"My dear, dear Princess, word has reached the palace that General Oreius has been spotted by the griffons crossing the Great River with

Zephyr the greatest healer in all the known world upon his back. We all knew of course that if anyone could make the trek to the

northern Archlands and back within three days time it would be powerful Oreius. What a journey it must have been for him, and to have

another riding upon his back, although it's merely a dwarf…well you know the traditions. Anyhow, word is from the trees, the brilliant

healer says that he will save your life, and be able to stop the bleeding. From my understanding he did not realize when Oreius pounded

upon his door upon arriving in the Archlands late yesterday night that her Majesty Queen Lucy had the cordial locked tightly away in the

vault deep below, and only the high king holds the key. Zephyr was more then willing to come, and he says you need not fret. Just as we

have been telling your worry some ears all eve and morn. You should be joyous; you have given Narnia an heir to the High Crown. Why

Mr. Beaver and I were just discussing how proud your sweet husband would be." She finished removing the soiled sheets, and called for

Princess Vienna to help her change the Princess Consort who had been bleeding since the birth of her son nearly two suns ago. After the

beaver was finished she brushed down her fur, and snatched the letter up from the bedding, giving it a quick scan, she looked up startled at

Mariska.

"Child, you will be fine. You need not write a letter to your new prince. You'll be your old self in no time. Her royal majesty Princess

Cleopatra is outside with Mr. Tumnus enjoying the summer air, and playing with the rest of the royal brood. I was careful to make sure

they have all eaten, and she was in bed on time last night too. Though my dear she refused to sleep anywhere but in that dreadful chair

within the nursery." Mrs. Beaver jumped off the bed, letter in hand, and laid it gently on the desk in the far corner. She waddled over and

opened the doors to the large balcony, taking a deep breath she turned back to her self taken upon charge.

"Ahh, there they are upon the beach, such a lovely family. I doubt however if one has ever seen such a brood, four humans, two fauns, and

two centaurs." She shook her head and crawled up on the rail of the balcony, using her hand to shield her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh.

"Why, your majesty I see Oreius approaching over the beach. I will return shortly with the healer. Just close your tired eyes for a bit

child till I return. This time tomorrow you just watch you'll be dinning with your ever growing blood line." With that the small creature

began to leave the room, turning only when she heard Princess Mariska softly call her name.

"Yes my dear child?" Mariska smiled at Mrs. Beaver's kind and tender words.

"This time tomorrow _we_ will be dinning with our ever growing _family_." She flashed the small brown animal a weak smile and laid back,

knowing the motherly beaver had understood.

**PLEASE REVIEW, It only takes a moment and can make my whole day brighter. But please no flames, I just can't take it ****after I get home from work. **

**Author's Note:** Ok shorter then normal I know, but on the next chapter we reach Tumnus. The first time I wrote this chapter it was actually quite a bit longer, but I when I re-wrote it the third time around, it ended up like this. I'm hoping to get the next chapter of 'One Must Always Expect the Unexpected' up within the next two days.


End file.
